2013-10-04 - Mission: Intergang: Cold Calculation
Even before Clint started his tenure as a mentor at the Academy he had been making it a bit of a habit to show up and raid the fridge. Now that he was officially part of Tony Stark's School for Gifted Future Superheroes, he figured it was time to offer a bit of payback. So he's there with pizza, and a little back pack which has other more specific goodies. However both are dropped on the coffee table in the man cave, and the he goes to the wall and clicks the intercom. "Pizza in the, ugh, Man Cave if people want any. Don't look at me Tony named the place," he announces to everyone then shuts off the intercom to have a bit of a tour. He pats the firepole appreciatively and then moves off to study the action figures, frowning at the pair of figures that covered his identities past and present, Goliath and Hawkeye. "Everyone is out," replies Jeanne, matter-of-factly. "They are visiting friends and family." She shrugs, as she comes up behind Hawkeye. It's, perhaps, his first time seeing her out of her costume. She, instead, is wearing a simple pair of khaki pants and a plain dark blue t-shirt. In one hand, she has a starkPad that is a higher end model than those available for retail sale at the moment; one exclusive to the R&D department. She glances at it, and taps a few keys. "Do you wish to spar again?" Clint turns back from the action figures and takes in a costume-free Jeanne with an appreciative look. Clint is in his classic jeans and t-shirt combo which seems to be his norm when he's not being Hawkeye. "Not tonight," Clint says of her offer and moves to the table. "I brought pizza, but I am going to figure that's probably not something you eat much of however-" he goes to the bag and pulls out a couple of long thin boxes. "I brought something you might enjoy a little more." He takes the top off one of the boxes and displays the contents. They look like Clint's trick arrow heads just rigged for throwing rather than shooting. "To the victor the spoils," he says waving a hand at the boxes indicating they're for Jeanne. "Interesting," Jeanne remarks, and with a mild mannered measured sort of appreciation. She examines each, intricately, then nods her approval. "I will make good use of these," she conceeds, ideas already formulating in her head. "Thank you." She moves to the table after closing the box, already familiar with how most of those trick arrow heads work, there's no need to test them now. She smoothly perches on a seat near the table, and takes a slice of pizza. "You are correct. However, as my calorie intake has not been high today, I will eat the pizza." By now, Clint, likely, is getting more familiar with her speech patterns. And while it sounds like she doesn't quite appreciate the effort, it's really a thank you. In an odd sort of way. Clint nods. He is beginning to understand Jeannese, and gets the thanks that's buried under all those cold hard facts. "You're welcome," he smiles easily as he moves to open the pizza boxes and helping himself to a slice. "Figured you'd be able to ruin someone's day with those," he says nodding back to the arrowhead grenades. "You seemed to know what they could do." Naturally there's no vibranium or adamantium in there, but the other types are represented. He lets Jeanne get to the pizza while he eats. "Also, since everyone else is gone and we wouldn't be boring anyone, I wanted to get your take on this whole Intergang business and specifically ask if you've had a chance to see them fight." "I have only observed what recorded documents there are," Jeanne answers, factually. "What we have access to, here. And what has been shown on the news. It is not much, yet. They seem to be heavily reliant upon their technological weapons, over actual fighting, however." It's a simple assessment, but a correct one. Clint nods and swings his feet up on the couch while he eats. "Yeah, noticed that," he says swallowing his latest bite. "Had a chance to look at any of their armour close up? Or their weapons? I'm basically looking for weaknesses I can exploit and since you've studied my arrows I figured you'd be one of the best people to ask." "Their weakness is their reliance on the technology, itself," points out Jeanne, matter-of-factly. "And the fact it is highly unlikely that they developed this technology themselves. They cannot see what they cannot hit. An immediate approach would be utilizing a stronger flash-bang than what you have, or an EMP initially. Though the latter is untested against their technology, so it is not certified or guarenteed to work. If I could observe them firsthand, I would have a clearer idea of strategy." "Flashbangs, good thought," Clint says. "I'll see if we have any captured helmets I can look at to see how best to mess with their sensors," he stuffs the rest of the pizza into his mouth and wipes the grease off his hands onto his jeans before fishing out his Avenger's ID and making a note of it in PDA mode. That done he puts it back away as he says "As for seeing them first hand, well, that's the trick, finding them. I can find some of their businesses, but the guys in the armour are scarce until they hit someone. Then they're gone again. So firsthand experience is hard to come by." "Give me all the data on the sites they have hit." Jeanne taps her starkPad, and looks pointedly at Clint. "It would seem the best line of action would be to find a common denominator in their attacks, and then lure them with bait. Attack. And, allow them to defeat us, while our real intent is to track their movements. Given their armor, it would be easy to hide in hand-to-hand combat, placed into a seam or plate. Their reliance on their own technology that it is superior suggests a certain arrogance. They would not believe they could be tracked." Clint produces the PDA again and after some typing he says "I've moved the Avenger files on the attacks to a file on the Academy system. Password: Hawkeyerox," he smirks when he says that last bit. "I have other reports too but I need to cleanse them before they can be released." He lowers the PDA. "Had the same general idea as you for how to track them, draw them out, put a tracker on them, even got Tony to upgrade my tracker arrows for the job. The problem was the bait, we know they're hitting rival gangs, but we don't know when or where and the only thing they've really come after of theirs when we capture it is their tech." Jeanne begins scanning the files, shrewdly, in a manner that only she, and the fabled computers of the Star Trek Enterprise could do, assimilating facts, comparing them, and searching for known patterns, however faint. She speaks, as her mind works, as she concentrates, "Then we need to find their motivation for defeating these rival gangs. Or, their methodology in choosing which to hit. We can then lay in wait, if needed, and watch for them to arrive." Clint watches Jeanne work and can't help but be impressed. I mean he read the files about her since their sparring matches but to see it is something else. He smiles and reaches for another slice of pizza. "Well from what I understand their motivation has to do with the marriage of worlds. In their world they were top dog, pretty much ran the whole show, then suddenly bam, they had the Kingpin in New York to contend with until he disappeared from the scene. Mostly they have been attacking his old assets and allies trying to take the city." Clint takes a bite of the city and looks thoughtful "Wait, I had an idea. Do you think they'd go back to their old hideouts in the city? I mean if we asked someone from the other world who would know what Intergang had been doing, where they operated from etc, they'd be in those same places in /this/ New York?" Jeanne considers Clint's words, and the two continue their discussion further into the night, planning on how to put the sting on Intergang ...